Subarashiki Kono Sekai
by Impaculate
Summary: Uchiha Hayate; fresh graduate from college and Substitute Teacher. Now teaching under the hectics students of Classroom 1-3, life will take a turn when he finally sees how wonderful the world can be. WARNING:KaienOC YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Subarashiki Kono Sekai means "It's a Wonderful World" just so you know. Anyway, I hope you guys like this new and improved story that I have and I hope you guys will review me for it, thank you very much and enjoy! There's gonna be a lot of changes but that's okay, it'll turn out just perfect and how I want it and I hope you'll like it very much and to giva you heads up that the surname of my KaienOC is not like the Uchih from Naruto, it's not gonna be a Naruto/Bleach crossover just to warn ya. Thank you and enjoy my yaoi fic!

Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach only my KaienOC!

* * *

**It's a Wonderful World**

**Prologue:**

**Smooth Beginning**

* * *

_**Life is cruel, some say, and it always likes to give people the most misfortune both fair and unfair. Never did it cross through anyone's mind that one day it would strike them, and that they thought they were untouchable, but it seemed as though their loud boasts were heard that life did so to prove to the people and the rest of the world of how terrible the world could be...**_

* * *

"Like your new home?"

"It looks... neutral, but it'll work, thank you."

"No, no! Thank YOU."

Junko-san, the landlord of the apartment, walked off into her home nearby a few blocks, leaving you to yourself with your many luggage and some movers were already putting things inside the small yet big enough apartment. You smiled with content, you were glad to move away from your last home. Your smiled faltered when thinking of home but you quickly drop the thought as soon as it came, you looked back to your new home and thanked the movers politely while paying them before moving inside to get work done.

**Huh? Oh, sorry! The name's Uchiha Hayate. I'm the new guy in the block!**

You moved inside the apartment, rearranging where the white couches, black wood tables, and other items of how it would look very decortable in your new home. You moved the books in the shelves against the cerulean walls, having the books stacked on the cherry wood floor when you took few at a time to the black wood shelf.

**I'm 19 years old, just graduated college in a short 2 years and earning a great diploma.**

You worked on the white curtians over the wide screen windows that had a wonderful view of the town, but you were betting that it would look better in the night when the lights of the city were on and you could gaze at the sky scrapers and the twinkling stars. You could close your pine green eyes and listen to the music of laughter, cars honking, and the rythm of the city.

**I worked hard to accomplish this one dream that I hope that would take me to greater heights and maybe a greater future for the younger generation...**

You finally finished setting your clothes down in the black wood drawers and arranging your crimson vase on a nearby black wood stool table before fixing your ultramarine colored bed with the white sheets hidden and the white puffy pillows looking good to rest on. You took a look in the center for your wide screen plasma television, white marbled floor kitchen where the light colored cherry wood counters and cabinets. The black magnet fridge withe a few magnet items attactched on the top with old pictures of yourself, your colleuges, and your deceased parents.

**And that dream is... to become a Teacher!**

Clicking the lights off since it was beginning to darken the skies, you climbed into the bed and closed your eyes to spend your first night in your new home and would eventually open your eyes to begin your first day at work in Karakura High School as a substitute teacher that would eventually become a real teacher!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Okay, last one was the beginning of how Hayate was placing his house around and such things and I hope that in this chapter that it will turn better and you guys will like it! Thank you and please enjoy my new chapter and we introduce Hayate to Karakura High and it's inhabitants before we could move on with our favorite main characters. Please enjoy and I thank thee, again!

Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach only my KaienOC!

* * *

**It's a Wonderful World**

**Chapter 1:**

**School Daze**

* * *

It was too bad, you had to take the bus since your black/silver/navy blue 1997 Suzuki GS500E fully naked bike was still being fixed in the shop since there had been a small incident with the damn engine so you were taking the bus here which took very long but you still had 2 hours for the beginning of your interview. You just prayed that this place would accept you, even if you were young and a new graduate, you would take on the world and fight monsters just to get that job!

The bus came to a stop, you grabbed your bag and slung it over your one shoulder and walked off the bus and looking around the empty sidewalks before shoving your hands in your dark jeans, heading towards the high building ahead which you knew was the school. You stared through the fences as you walked, the students in grey uniforms, some in golden vests, and the rest of the other students you didn't see so you would assume they would be inside the building.

_'Okay,'_ you think confidently as you grew close to the entrance. _'I can do this... I can do this!'_

You heaved in a breathe before stepping inside and moving towards the school, some kids looked over with interest in their eyes as you walked towards the school, some whispering and you nearly blushed when a group of girls giggled when their eyes looked your way. You quickly jog in the building and looked through the halls before stopping in front of a hall where there you found some teachers hanging around and you walked towards the first one nearby which was some big guys with the muscles in a jersey and shorts which gave you the hint that he was a couch/gym teacher.

"Yo!" you greeted.

"You!" he blurted with narrowed eyes which surprised you. "You finally decided to dye your hair and change your personality to try and impress me?? That's pretty good Kurosaki but you ain't getting credit from me!"

"...?? What?" you blink.

"Who are you trying to fool Kurosaki?! I know it's you! You may have changed your persona, dyed your hair black, and put some contact eyes on but I'll never-"

"Listen, I'm Uchiha Hayate, the new fresh teacher here." you laugh nervously. "I don't know any Kurosaki you speak of."

"Like I said! Who are you trying to fool?!" demanded the big brute.

"I'm not fooling anyone here!" you shout back. "I even have my folders here to prove it!"

"They could be fake!"

"They're not!"

"You lie!"

"What is this?! An interview or a jury?!"

"Kagine-san!"

You glowered angerily and watched the large man turn away to face a short yet pudgy man wearing a dark business-like suit, red tie. The old man had wierd hairdo, thick glasses and a kind smile on his face. (I don't know the name of the principal so Principal Mitsuka Komyoji it is) Next to the pudgy man was a thin framed woman with almond-shaped thin glasses, hair long hair in a ponytail and wearing a casual red shirt and black wool sketch fly front pants and small high-heeled shoes.

"Principal Komyoji! It's-" the Kagine guy began but the short principal beat him to the punch.

"Ahhh," the principal suddenly behind you and pushing you within the teacher's lounge. "you must be the new teacher, Uchiha-chan!"

"Y-yeah, I am!" you nod. "I'm here for my interview, I have my folders, diploma, and-"

"Yes, yes, we'll continue this conversation after I introduce you to the other teachers Uchiha-chan!"

You let out a small sigh, but gave a victorious smirk at Kagine who glared and shouted after you but Misato was kinda enough to deal with that and she followed after with a defeated Kagine behind.

* * *

**Later**

You wanted your classroom, you wanted to be your own teacher, you wanted to teach students everything you threw at them and they would pass your class with greatness glowing from them in their own unique way and you would be watching them, clapping with the millions of crowds as each student graduated. That's what you hoped but of course, there had been an open class and ready to be used for anything but there was something complicated that you were both displeased but blessed of even if it was the smallest thing you could ever hope of being close to that one goal, you had of course gotten the job but unfortunately not as a full fledged teacher as you would hoped but as a...

Substitute Teacher

Oh well, close enough. You just had to wait until one teacher retired, you could teach any subject, but your favorite subject of all... was art. You loved to draw away, your imagination spinning and growing more and more and you were thinking if you would retire and maybe become a graphic novelist. You voiced your opinion when you noticed from the lists of subjects, there was rarely any teachers that taught art and Principal Komyoji agreed and appointed you under the wing of boring, slow-talking, and unartistic Oki Juichi as his substitute.

"This is exciting, someone at your age to become a teacher?" Misato took a sip from her coffee. "What gave you the big idea to become a teacher?"

"My mom was a teacher." you shrugged, shaking your coffee and blowing the heat away to cool it.

"Oh, where is she now?" she asked with excitement. "I would love to meet her and-"

"She died."

"Oh." Misato's shoulders slumped, her eyes soften when you stared at your coffee quietly with a blank face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, nothing to be sorry about anyway." you cough awkwardly. "So, what was up with King Kong back there in my face?"

"Kagine? It's just he has something against a student."

"Feel sorry for the poor sap to put up with that." you mutter while sipping coffee.

"He's quite famous, Kurosaki-san."

"Really? Never heard of him." you shrug.

"Of course you haven't, you're a new teacher-"

"Substitute." you corrected her.

"Ah, yes, well he's just the main spotlight for bullies and majority of teachers to give the poor boy a hard time on."

"Why's that?" you paused, curious.

"Oh, because of his hair and attitude." she replied. "He's born with natural orange hair, it's like a beacon to attract trouble."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, just because of the way his hair is?" you cock a brow.

"Sadly." she nods.

"Anyway, since we'll be prepared to open the classroom, some students will sign in but that depends it would open if you have more than 10 students participate in this class. If not, then I'm not sure if it would..."

"Oh boy..." you shake your head while rubbing your temples. "This is gonna be tough."


End file.
